Adaron Wokenstone
"By the strength of me faith, and me hammer! I shall bring honor to my family and clan. May the Light guide me path into the darkness, so that I might bring light... where none shines..." - Adaron Wokenstone Early Life The story of Adaron Wokenstone begins as many do, in a small unimportant mountainside house in Loch Modan. The only son of Dordel and Jagen Wokenstone, Adaron grew up in as the jewel in his parents eyes. Unable to conceive any other children, Adaron was seen as quite special to them. The town of Thelsamar which the Wokenstone family called home, is where the small clan of Wokenstone had lived for generations. Jagen, Adarons mother runs her fathers old Alchemy business providing potions and healing remedies to the local population. While his father was a member of the Ironforge Brigade and was often away on patrol. From a young age Adaron showed interest in many things such as, books, heroic stories, plants, potions, fishing, cooking, and religion to name a few. Some of his interests were seen as odd for a dwarf surrounded by forges, mining, fighting and drinking. But make sense considering his upbringing surrounded by mysterious potions and strange plants collected by his mother. His thirst for knowledge and history led him to reading every book he could get his hands on. Growing up he often spent time alone climbing the highest mountains and praying to the ancestors silently for wisdom and strength. A practice he often finds himself doing still as a way to relax and clear his mind. "The world tis a big place, and if ye want to see it, best climb up high." - Adaron Ever the oddity, Adaron often would spend time with his books in the hills and forests of Loch Modan gathering plants for potions, fishing or testing out new cooking recipes. When he became of age, many thought he would join the priesthood and live out his days in a monastery studying or join the Explorers League. Having grown up a bit of a loner and bookworm many thought he would not join the army or mines but instead join the Explorers League and join in on the excavations happening near his home. However Adaron had other ideas, he felt his skills in potions and his faith in the light had provided him strengths for healing. While his interests in the tales of heroic deeds done by his kin, had left him with the desire for tales to be told of his own great deeds someday. He wanted to live his life out in the world and help those in need. Adult Life As he grew to be seen as an adult among his people, he declared to his kin he would be come a Paladin of the Silver Hand and bring honor to his family and clan. He felt he had spent enough time in books and instead wished to someday have books written about him and his accomplishments. At first many believed him to weak compared to many of the warriors of the clan and laughed at him. Unperturbed he began to study the magic’s of healing and focused on combat training learned by the Paladins. He knew inside he had found his calling and would dedicate himself wholly to his new venture. Training with both his father Dordel and distant cousin Dungra, he gained confidence in his abilities and combat skills. When he was ready he entered the service of the Silver Hand and rose to the rank of Paladin in training. As his training continued, the Second war began and his father and distant cousin were sent away to defend Khaz Modan from the Orcish Invasion. As a paladin in training he remained behind, healing the injured soldiers returning home from the front alongside priests and alchemists. As the war continued Adaron became worried that his father would someday return amongst the dead or dying and be unable to help. Letters from the front would pour in and Adaron would read each one sent home from Dorgel and Dungra. His father sadly did not return and was killed in an ambush near one of the fallen dwarven keeps. His death left Adaron and Jagen devastated. In order to continue on, Adaron focused on his training and his faith in order to get by. As his training concluded and he was raised to the rank of full Paladin, he felt his first step to achieving his dream had been fulfilled. With his father gone and his mother focusing on her business in order to move on, Adaron felt it was time to leave Thelsmar himself and forge his own destiny in the world. After the Third war and the devastation the Scourge brought to the Human Kingdoms. Adaron having completed his training felt he should venture out to the Human lands and help his fellow Paladins of the Silver Hand reclaim the lost lands of Lordaeron. With his path set he bid farewell to his family and friends and set forth for Stormwind to gather with his fellow Paladins at the Cathedral of Light. Physical'' Description''' A stout middle aged dwarf Adaron Wokenstone is of a medium height and weight. He has tanned skin from many hours atop the hills of Loch Modan. A bright orange beard with streaks of white and blonde, cover his chest. Dark ale brown eyes and rosy cheeks and nose give him an air of comfort. His hair is long and kept in a pony tail in the style of his father as he believes it brings him good luck. His beard is medium length and unadorned instead maintaining a long mustache which he blows out when frustrated. Heavy robes and chainmail cover his body along with a large pray book chained to his belt. '''''Brief Family History Dordel Wokenstone the father of Adaron was a warrior of average skill and had been in the service of Ironforge for most of his life, during the First war he was often stationed at Ironforge itself. This meant he was often away from home and family and did not see his some very often, however he would always return home every few months with a new book and stories for his son. While he was away Dordel would often send letters home what his company was up to. Most often the letters were quite boring but Adaron always looked forward to them hoping to hear an epic tale of his father’s deeds defending Ironforge singlehandly. The Second war began for Khaz Modan when the Orcs led by Kilrogg Deadeye began attacking nearby Dwarven strongholds. His father and his company were sent out to defend Khaz Modan during this time. The letters continued home for several months each one becoming more violent and dark. As Adaron read each letter his pride in his father grew but also the fear of his eventual death. The clashes between the Dwarves and Bleeding hollow clan went on for several months and the letters had stopped coming after a couple of weeks. Finally 3 came all at once along with a small package, sadly they were the last he would ever receive. The first was a letter written by his distant cousin Dungra Grumblebuckle, a warrior who fought alongside Dordel and would often visit Loch Modan with him when he returned hom. The first letter spoke of the fall of Dordel Wokenstone and how he’d been killed during a night ambush. It spoke of how he had been a true dwarf and stood his ground against impossible odds. It spoke of how his hammer had slain countless orcs…it was a letter glorifying his father, and Adaron knew it couldn’t be true. His father had always been an average warrior he was no great hero of legend, he had a bum knee and sore back he wanted to believe the letter more than anything, but knew in his heart it was a lie. The second letter had been written by Dordel himself. It was another letter speaking on simple things, places, people and such. He spoke of things he had collected odd stones, plants, orcish trinkets and stories on the road. He spoke of home and his regrets almost as if he knew this might be his last letter. He ended the letter speaking of his love for his family. The third letter had been from the company captain and was an official letter to inform the family of the death of Dordel Wokenstone. The package was filled with Dordels processions; a book of tales, a broken hammer, a ring and a lock of hair belonging to Jagen his beloved wife. Jagen Wokenstone is the mother of Adaron Wokenstone, she has lived most of her life in the small house of her family in Thelsmar. An alchemist by trade she taught Adaron from a young age different plants and simple potions. She always wanted more children and is seen has a kind person willing to help out others in need. She has debated adopting some of the orphaned dwarf children left behind after the Third war. Player Information (OOC) New to RP § OOC =/= IC, first and foremost. § I am HERO in the Grobbulus discord. For contact purposes. § I enjoy walk-ups, scripted, and planned RP, so please engage if you wish to. § I will be IC while questing somewhat*. (Just ask before you engage just in case, please.) § My character is neutral good. I will RP him to the best of my ability I am still new to RP will make mistakes and am always looking to learn so please give advice if you can '''' Category:Dwarf